


Touya Akira - Judgment

by Qem



Series: 19 by 19 [17]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Character Study, Competition, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touya Akira ponders and compares Sai's style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touya Akira - Judgment

#  [Touya Akira](http://senseis.xmp.net/?AkiraToya)

Akira loves the graceful style of Sai’s games. It’s elegant, full of the ultimate strength, the perfect playing style. He wants to measure his own strength against it, his own worth against it. He’s sure that if he pushes himself just a little further he could reach it. He must be able to, after watching the hands laying out those stones shake with uncertainty even as they place sophisticated moves that speak of years of expereince.

Later, when he came to the relization that it was all an illusion and that he was chasing a ghost, an illusive player that didn't exist. Thinking of the way that he had been tricked, makes him determined not to be fooled again, but pushes him into making the decision to become a pro. While Hikaru cannot provide the game that he is looking for, perhaps someone, somewhere out there can.

Years later still, when looking back through his memories and at Hikaru's growth into a real opponent. He finds that Hikaru’s real style though – it’s quite distinctive from the style he remembered from Sai. It’s not the ultimate strongest style, but rather a style designed against the strongest style. It tantalises him now, makes him want to measure his own strength against it.


End file.
